The Furies
by casualtees
Summary: Andromeda Erebus decided to take matters into her own hands when it came to destroying Harry Potter, and the book that spoke of the Furies could not have related more to her cause. However, she didn't know that joining the organization her father died believing in would bring more than just pain for Potter, but a mission with Draco Malfoy. [Eventual Draco/OC]
1. THE FURIES

_――――――――――――――――――――_

 _"In Greek and Roman mythology, the Furies were female spirits of justice and vengeance. They were also called the Erinyes (angry ones)._ **Known especially for pursuing people who had murdered family members, the Furies punished their victims by driving them mad.** _Most tales mention three Furies: Alecto (_ **endless** _), Tisiphone (_ **punishment** _), and Megaera (_ **jealous rage** _). Although the Furies seemed terrifying and sought vengeance,_ **they were not considered deliberately evil** _. On the contrary, they represented justice and were seen as defenders of moral and legal order. They punished the wicked and guilty_ **without pity** _but the good and innocent had little to fear from them. In some places, the Furies were linked with the three Graces, goddess sisters who represented_ **beauty** _,_ **charm** _, and_ **goodness** _—_ **qualities** _quite_ **different from** _those usually associated with_ **the Furies.** _"_

 _――――――――――――――――――――_

 **Disclaimer:**

With saddening dismay, I do not own any of the material used in the creation of the movie adaption series and/or the book series, Harry Potter. All rights are reserved to the author, J.K. Rowling, and those that helped in the making of the production pertaining to the characters, plot, and history of the Wizarding World. I also do not own any of the information used above regarding The Furies ( _._ ). I do, however, have rights to Andromeda Erebus and any plot not directly following the books/movies. This story will be a mixture of both the books and the movies, where certain scenes might be pulled from each to help the story along.


	2. THE QUIBBLER

**_THE QUIBBLER_**

 ** _THE WIZARDING WORLD'S ALTERNATE VOICE_**

* * *

 **EXCLUSIVE!**

* * *

 _"A DAUGHTER'S LOSS: ANDROMEDA EREBUS STRUCK WITH TRAGEDY AND BETRAYAL IN HER OWN HOME"_

* * *

 _Andromeda Erebus, student at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in the house of Slytherin, is a name on everyone's mind in the wake of her father's cruel demise at the_ _Department of Mysteries_ _on June 18th. Allegations of Alastiare Erebus' involvement with the Death Eaters have been in question since Harry Potter's reveal months prior that he, along with the fathers of four other boys in the house of Slytherin_ — _Draco Malfoy, Theodore Nott, Vincent Crabbe, and Gregory Goyle, were involved in the resurrection of He Who Must Not Be Named after the Triwizard Tournament. Andromeda Erebus spoke briefly before in saying that she was unaware of her father conspiring to bring back He Who Must Not Be Named._

 _"My father's life outside of how he cares for me is his own," Andromeda Erebus tells me in Hogsmeade one afternoon, arms crossed over her chest in a defensive manner. Draco Malfoy and Theodore Nott (cousin to Erebus via Radnor bloodline) stood close to the young witch as she spoke about the accusations, but gave no word on the issue. Andromeda continues by saying, "People are quick to believe the things that frighten them. It does not mean all that is said is the truth."_

 _Well... the_ truth _was finally revealed during the battle of the_ _Department of Mysteries_ _, and it is something that no one is ready to believe. Not only is it confirmed that He Who Must Not Be Named is back and showing no mercy to any of us, but eleven Death Eaters were sentenced to life in Azkaban after taking act against Dumbledore's Army and the Order of the Phoenix. Among those captured were Rodolphus and Rabastan Lestrange, Crabbe, Goyle, Eldrice Nott, Selwyn, Avery, Rookwood, Macnair, Dolohov, and Lucius Malfoy. Bellatrix Lestrange managed to escape after murdering Sirius Black, former prisoner of Azkaban, right after Alastiare Erebus lost his life to an Unforgivable Curse administered by Black himself. Investigations are now underway._

 _Insiders have given word that Andromeda Erebus and her mother will be spending the summer with the Malfoy's as they both try to recover from the news of Alastiare Erebus and Lucius Malfoy's participation in a matter that has struck the hearts of everyone in the Wizarding World._


	3. THE LETTER

_The Furies_

 ** _THE LETTER_**

* * *

 _Andromeda,_

 _I_ hope that you are doing well at the Malfoy's, and that you and Theodore have been keeping each other close these last few months. I know that our beliefs on family have not always been the strongest, and you may often times in your life find that it was not as much as you wished you had been given, but it is _everything,_ my dear. It is more than power. More than love. I wish that my mother had raised me better, so that maybe I could have been something more for you. I am sorry that I did not give as much when you were younger. I suppose I was trying so hard to get your father back to me that I neglected the person whom I never had to change. Do not lose Theodore. No matter what you may experience this year. No matter who you battle or what you speak. He is your family.

Narcissa and I spoke briefly a few weeks ago. She says that you and Draco are spending more time with one another. Do not lose him either, Andromeda. He is the only person who understands you right now, and if you are anything like your father, you will feel an urge to swallow yourself whole the deeper that you get into this mess. You cannot let it consume you. It is a darkness that will warp your mind, bottle up your emotions, and leave you capable of doing all unforgivable things without flinching. Give yourself to the people you love. Even as you feel like the world has just been dropped upon your head, they will be there for you.

Alastiare may not have always believed in such a concept, but in his final moments, he showed his compassion. Did you know that he was friends with Sirius Black their fifth year at Hogwarts? Neither would have admitted it if someone was holding a wand to their neck, but they were. McGonagall forced them to sit next to one another in Transfiguration after they made a mess with some jinxes in her classroom. Do you know how hard it must have been for Sirius that night? To stare into the eyes of a person he once cheated on exams with, laughed and messed around with, once respected contrary to everyone's disapproval, and end the life of a man that was no stranger to his heart? No one but those three Gryffindor boys cared about him, and suddenly a pureblood Slytherin weaseled his way into his capacity to care.

Narcissa told me what Bellatrix saw, and while that woman's words are all jumbled madness, I believe in it. In the midst of the battle, your father had deflected an Unforgivable off of Sirius produced by Avery. I do not know how many people witnessed this. I do not know if Sirius meant to murder my husband, but at the very least I can remember Alastiare as the boy I met at eleven who would do anything for those he was loyal to. I say this because I don't want you to remember your father as a Death Eater. I want you to remember him for his best days, because above everything else that he stood for, it was his compassion that he died with. Even after all of the crimes he committed, that never faltered. He still had compassion, Andromeda. Do not let yours fall to pieces because you assume you have to.

It was an unfaithful act that the Dark Lord will try to taunt you with. I know not what your mind has led you to accept about that night, nor what your thoughts are racing to understand about why he has selected you for such an important task, but you deserved to know the truth. Your father's last second of redemption is the reason you are in this position, and I have little doubts that it will be a reason why the Dark Lord targets you singularly. Be _careful_ , Andromeda. Your actions will determine your allegiance to him far more than any mark. Just because you follow him does not mean you cannot follow your heart. It will be there to lead you when you feel as though all of the light is gone.

You have already made me proud, sweetheart. Nothing you do will change my love for you. I am always going to be here, even though I may not always be seen. You are an Erebus. That gives you more power than you can ever imagine. _Use it_.

 _Celicia._


End file.
